The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to creation of question-answer (QA) pairs, for training and testing of a question-answering system. Querying a database to retrieve an answer, such as, for example, telling a robot to perform an action, or teaching a computer to play a game, are tasks requiring communication with machines including Question-Answering (QA) systems. A QA system is a computer science discipline within the fields of information retrieval and natural language processing (NLP), which is concerned with building systems that automatically answer questions posed by humans in natural language form. A QA system implementation may construct its answers by querying a structured database of knowledge or information, based on a knowledge base query of the structured database. A QA system may construct its answers from unstructured natural language documents.